Summer Plans
by Jaely
Summary: Hermione decided to ask if Harry can stay the summer with her. HHr. Warning Abused!Harry rated T for strong language and violence


Summer Plans

by Jaely

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter Franchise. I make no money off my stories. JK Rowlings owns everything Harry Potter, I'm just borrowing the characters for a little bit.

HP HG HP HG HP HG HP HG HP HG HP HG HP HG HP HG HP HG HP HG HP HG HP HG HP HG

Dear Ms. Granger

I do hope that your summer holiday is off to a engaging start. I am writing to inform you, that if you wish, an invitation has been extended to you by the Weasley's to stay with them for the remainder of the summer. Do to security reasons I, and not the Weasley's, am writing to inquire as to your desire to accept the invitation, and I do urge you to accept. If you do accept I shall arrive at your place of residence to bring you to the Weasley's in one week's time at ten of the clock. I shall anticipate your reply and have a good day.

Sincerely,

A.P.W.B. Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

P.S. Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter is not to be informed of the fact that you will be spending the summer with the Weasley's until after I have spoken to you personally.

Hermione Granger, a girl of fifteen with slightly bushy brown hair sat at her desk in her room, her dark brown eyes scanning back over the letter from Professor Dumbledore, a deep frown etched on her face. She was not sure what to make of the letter, it at first glace, appears to be an invitation but as she reread it a few more times it seemed more like a polite way of saying that "this is what is going to happen, and Oh, you can't tell your other best friend about it." This is what really bothered Hermione, the fact that Dumbledore wanted her to keep it from Harry as though it was a for gone conclusion that she was going to accept the invitation.

Hermione looked up as she heard the sound of flapping wings coming from her open window, and smiled seeing Hedwig gracefully land on the window sill fluffing and resettling her feathers regally. "Hello, Hedwig, it is good to see you! How are you doing, beautiful?" Hermione crooned softly as she accepted the letter from Hedwig, who hooted softly and nipped Hermione's finger affectionately. Hermione petted Hedwig with the back of her fingers as she brought out the dishes she saved just for when Hedwig delivered letters from Harry, and set it off to the side where there was a roost for her to rest on.

Hermione couldn't help but give a small laugh at the fact she now had, not one but Three owls roosting in her room waiting for her replies to their respective owners. The large brown barn owl that was from Hogwarts, and the Headmaster, roosted on the corner of her dresser seemingly having decided to take a nap while he waited for the reply he, seemingly, was instructed to wait for. It always amazed her that no other owl seemed to try and roost on the place that was set up for Hedwig. Every time another owl would come they would look at the empty roost then fly to the dresser or just remain on her open window sill. Well almost all; Ron's owl, Pig, seemed to be the sort that had a hard time remaining still and tended to fly from place to place within her room never staying any place for very long, but still he never landed on Hedwig's roost. An irritated hoot brought Hermione out of her thoughts to see Pig flying excitedly around Hedwig's head, and Hedwig was not too happy to have to deal with the small fowl's hyperactivity.

Once the small owl flew away from Hedwig Hermione sat back down and pulled the letter from Harry to her, she had yet to read Ron's letter yet as Pig came in just after the Hogwart owl so she had decided to finish the letter from the Headmaster first. Hermione looked at the letter from Harry then the one from Ron and sighed, setting the one from Harry to the side, first wanting to know if Ron had accepted her invitation from her and her parents to have him over for a month or so during the summer. She figured that if he came over they could find a way to go see Harry and maybe bring him over too so he wouldn't have to remain with the Dursley's for the summer.

Hermione,

Got your letter and I think it will be more fun if you came over to stay with us. Mum said that Dumbledore is inviting you over and that you will stay with us for the summer. I can't tell you much about where we are staying now but it's not the Burrow. You can't tell any of this to Harry, Dumbledore's orders but it will be fun to spend time together here. See you next week!

Ron

Hermione once again frowned as she reread this letter. Why is she not allowed to tell Harry about any of this. Harry would be so hurt when he found out later that he was kept out of the loop. She once again set aside the letter with Professor Dumbledore's letter, and took up Harry's.

Dear Hermione,

It's hot, as I'm sure you know already. Aunt Petunia has me out weeding every day "trying" to make her garden survive the summer, but I think it's a lost cause, we can't use the sprinklers to water the lawn or garden. Uncle Vernon and Dudley are still pissed that Aunt Petunia is putting us ALL back on the diet, she got another letter from Dudley's school about his weight, along with a nutrition guide to "help." All I can say is I'm glad Mrs. Weasley keeps me supplied with snacks and other foods, she already sent a package over with Pig, the poor owl. I swear that owl will die of over exertion one of these days.

Anyway, Ron told me that you will most likely be spending the summer at the Burrow, and that arrangements will be made for me to come at some point later in the summer. I hope you have fun, and please let me know the minute you have news about Voldemort's activities.

I figure sense you will be back in the magical world before me you will hear more of Voldemort's activities. So far I've not read anything in the Daily Prophet, though I must confess I don't really "read" the paper I look for head lines, but thus far I've not seen anything about it. I'm guessing with Fudge wanting to deny that Voldemort is back he is keeping his activities out of the paper, but I'm sure at some point he will not be able to keep it under wraps.

I've taken to trying to listen to the news on the telly, though it's not easy because I have to hide when I do. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon kicked me out of the house the last time I tried, saying that "I had no reason to watch the news," and that nothing about "your freakish sort" would be on "their" news. I pretty much just try and see if there is anything unexplained or unusual on the news, so far nothing that I can tell.

To answer your last letter I'm ok. I'm really not sure how to say this, and I can't say it to Ron, he just wouldn't understand. I hurt. There I said it. I feel like I have a hole in my chest, I mean I didn't even KNOW Cedric that well. I dream about that night. almost every time I close my eyes I see Voldemort rise to life, or worse yet, Cedric dead asking me why I didn't save him. I know it's stupid and it's not real, well the part about Cedric anyway. But don't worry about me Hermione I will be fine, I always am, and I will see you later in the summer. Have a good time and write me. Please.

Always,

Harry

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed as she set Harry's letter down on her desk. She believed him that Harry wanted her to have fun at the Weasley's but she didn't think she would knowing that Harry was still at his relatives. For a moment her brows wrinkled in thought and then went back and reread each of the letters. "If Harry's not to know about the invitation then how does he already know." she mumbled to herself as she reread each letter then snorted, "So it's not the fact I'm to spend my summer with the Weasley's it's that we will not be at the Burrow that is the big secret, but why?" she continued with a frown.

Shaking her head after a few moments of thought she got up and went down stairs, making sure to shut her door so the owls would not go flying through the house. It was a, hot, saturday morning Hermione's mother was home from the practice, they were going to have a girl's day out while her father was doing a half day. "Mum?" Hermione called as she reach the downstairs landing and walked into the sitting room where she figured her mum would be reading.

"In here sweetie!"

Hermione turned from the sitting room and headed to the study where her mum was fiddling with their new computer. It made her smile at the site, the computer was not meant to fit on a desk like that, it took up nearly half the desk's surface. "I think you might want to think about getting a new desk while we are out, Mum." Hermione commented as she walked up to her mother.

Caroline Granger laughed softly at her daughter's suggestion, having deduced that very thing with Dan that morning before he left for work. She nodded and smiled at Hermione and wrapped her arm around her daughter's waist when she stepped up next to her and gave a one arm squeeze when Hermione placed her arm over the older woman's shoulders. She had missed her daughter so much while she was gone. It was very good to have her home again.

Caroline looked up at Hermione and smiled again saying "Yeah, your father and I talked about it this morning, he thinks this is the "Way of the Future" and that we will be completely paperless by the new millennium." Both Granger women giggled as Caroline tried to mimic Dan Granger's deep voice and the same excitement he showed when he had regaled them both about the "way of the future" at dinner the night before. Caroline looked back at the computer and lightly scratched the side of her chin stating sarcastically "Personally, I think management loves paper work so much that it will just create MORE paper, not less, but we will see. Your father wants to put one of these in the practice, you know... I really can't image how Edith will take to having to learn how to use a computer, she's nearly sixty now and still can't program her VCR clock."

Hermione snickered at her mother's take on both the issues, but knowing the bureaucratic system she can't imagine that the computer would make ANY work place paperless, but she wasn't sure if it would create more paper work either, she guessed her mum was right and that time would tell. As for the receptionist at her parent's practice, Edith, there was no doubt the woman would not be happy to have to learn to use a computer. Hermione frown at that thought, she was looking forward to learning how to use the computer this summer, her parents had decided to stay home this year unless she was interested in going somewhere. They were planning on having a fun summer and hoped that they would get to meet her friends, hence the invite to Ron, but now that wasn't going to happen. Well unless...

Caroline looked up into her daughter's frowning face and asked "Hermione? Is every thing ok?" The last two summers their daughter seemed to be more distant and seemed not to be as carefree, not to say Hermione was ever truly "carefree" per se, but she did seem to smile and laugh more often before her second summer.

Hermione looked down at her mum and nodded giving her a sweet smile, "Yeah mum I'm good." she chewed her lip for a moment as an idea filtered through her brain, and shrugged she wouldn't know unless she asked, they had already said yet to Ronald spending a month here. "Umm mum," she she once again had her mother's attention she continued "I know this is kind of sudden and all but, I was wondering if my friend Harry could spend the summer here, not just a month or so." She had yet to ask Harry if he wanted to spend that long with her at her parent's home but she hoped that if her parent's said yes that maybe Harry would jump at the chance to get away from his relatives. Besides she didn't like that everyone seemed content to just let Harry be in the dark about what was going on. He just saw a classmate die and the man that killed his family rise from the dead for god sakes, he needed to be around people that would show him love and understanding, not apathy like he would get at his Aunt and Uncle's.

Caroline tilted her head to the side and looked at her daughter's face, the look she saw made her wonder if there was more to this request than just wanting her friend to stay longer. She remembered the boy, Harry, from the station though they had only met twice in the last four years. He was polite and a gentlemen from what she could tell though the boy's clothes left a lot to be desired. She and her husband had watched as the man that came to pick Harry up would cuff him or push him as they walked away from the station, they had talked about it a few times and had asked Hermione about it once, and she didn't know if he was physically abused or not, Harry never said, but she did say that Harry hated going back to stay with them over the summer and that they really didn't like magic. Coming out of her thoughts she looked at her daughter again to she her lightly biting her lower lip in worry as she waited for her response, it was a habit from when she was little. She reached up and gently tapped Hermione's chin saying "stop that." with amusement in her voice and chuckling when her daughter pouted a bit at being caught doing it.

Hermione popped her lip free from her teeth and gave a "small" pout, she hated getting caught doing that, she has tried so hard to stop. She shift to lean on the desk as her mum pushed out from the desk and stand up. She really wasn't sure how her mum would take to her asking if a boy could stay a whole summer with her.

Caroline sighed as she got up, she really wanted to see how this boy lived, his relatives seemed to be well dressed, if entirely to thin in the woman's case and to obese in the case of the man. "Hermione, what do you know about the boy's home life?"

Hermione frowned not really sure what her mum was asking. "His home life?" at her mother's nod she tried to figure out what she could be asking. "Well, he doesn't like it with his Aunt and Uncle, he tells me in his letters that he has been locked in his room for days at a time only let out to do chores, or left outside all day, again doing chores. He says that, well, at least with the last letter that it was a good thing that Mrs. Weasley, Ron's mum, had sent some snacks to eat because is Aunt put everyone including Harry on a diet because Dudley, Harry's cousin, had to lose more weight or would be kicked out of his school." Hermione shrugged not sure what else to say at that point, Harry really never told her much else she didn't know if Harry was glad that he had other things to eat because the food was horrid or if he wasn't allowed to eat at all, so she didn't add that at the moment. The only other thing she could think of was that, "Oh and he lives in Surrey, number four Privet Drive, Little Whinging."

Caroline nodded saying "I see," then stopped her mind going off for a moment then smiled softly at her daughter's worried frown. "Well I don't see why he can't come stay with us for the summer. How about this. Your father should be home in about an hour, I will talk with him and see if we can go over there for the evening and take him out to dinner and maybe a movie, and meet his family so they will know us and not... worry when you ask Harry to come stay with us for the summer." Caroline liked that idea, she didn't want to go there and have a fabricated view of Harry's home life, and she was more than sure that is what she and her husband would get if they announced that they were coming over and gave them time to get things staged. She and her husband had had dealings with people like what she suspected the Dursley's to be like. She and her husband were doctors and wealthy on top of that and people would try and impress them with what they had even though it really didn't matter to the Grangers if Hermione's friends had money or not as long as they were good people and treated Hermione well.

Hermione looked at her mum a bit stunned, she had no idea her mother would be That agreeable to the idea of Harry coming to stay with them that she would suggest they go out to meet him and his family that very night. Hermione brushed a bit of lose hair back behind her ere and asked somewhat hesitantly, "Should I-I owl him and let him know we will be there later?" The way her mum had spoke about them going out there it seemed that she wanted it to be a surprise visit but she couldn't be sure.

Caroline smiled at her daughter's confusion she actually enjoyed tripping up her often times too smart of a daughter from time to time. She shook her head and put her hand on Hermione's shoulder lightly "No, lets surprise him, shall we? From what you said he would welcome the surprise." With that Caroline went to walk out of the study, throwing over her shoulder "I'm going to get ready to go, we won't go anywhere fancy so dress comfortably and cooly I don't think it's any cooler down in Surrey than it is here and it will be about an hour an a half drive so make sure you have something to do on the trip." Caroline didn't bother looking back at her offspring as she continued out of the room she knew that Hermione would process everything they had talked about in her own time and be ready to go on time. Now the trick was to get her husband to agree to the plan.

Part of the reason she didn't want Hermione to inform Harry was that she didn't know if Dan would go for the idea, oh she was sure he would be alright with the boy staying here for the summer after all he had agreed to both Harry and Hermione's other friend... Ron, for a month. Speaking of Caroline stopped at half way up the stairs and called for Hermione. When she saw Hermione walk out of the study and look at her in question Caroline asked "What about your other friend, umm Ron, I think you said his name was. Is he coming too?" she raised her eyebrow with the question.

Hermione looked quizzical at her mum when she walked out of the study she was thinking about the conversation she just had with her mother. As she heard her mother's question she shook her head, "No, mum, just Harry. Ron is staying with his family for the summer." she wasn't sure how that made her feel. She wanted to have time with her own family she rarely got to see them and it kind of upset her that Ron wouldn't even consider coming to stay with her family for a little while. True it would be a bit of an adjustment for Ron at first but she didn't think it would be that hard, after all she, and Harry for that matter, adjusted to the Magical world.

Caroline nodded noting her daughter's slight irritation that she let slip when she stated that Ron was staying with his family. It was something that had worried her and her husband after meeting the family and learning about the Wizarding world in general. Both she and her husband feared that Hermione would one day have to choose between her two worlds and they would not be able to follow her if she choose the Magical world over what she grew up with. They were both very proud of their only child and only wished for her happiness in all things in life. Though her child now had friends, and that made Hermione very happy it made it harder for her as well. She hoped that this Harry would come and stay with them, because she was sure that none of her friends that grew up in the magical world would come to the world they lived in, and that would one day take their daughter from them. For now though this was another chance to meet one of Hermione's best friends and she was excited. Giving her daughter a bright smile she said as she continued up the stairs. "No matter, I'm sure you and Harry will have a lot of fun this summer, we might even take a short trip."

Hermione waited on the stairs a large book about Ancient Runes sitting beside her. She was just a little to nervous to read at the moment. Her father had come home about twenty minutes before just as she was sending Pig back to Ron with her reply. She had spent most of her time trying to figure out what to say to both Dumbledore and Ron. She was more than sure that neither would like the fact that she was not accepting the invitation to spend the summer with them, and she didn't lie about the fact that she planed to spend the summer with her family as she has spent precious little time with them in the last few years. She just didn't say anything about inviting Harry to stay with her. She figured if they were going to keep things from Harry then she could keep things from them. Harry was just as much her friend as Ron was, and he needed the support more right now is how Hermione saw it. Hermione looked up the stairs as she heard her parent's door open and footsteps coming towards the stairs.

Hermione's father was a large man, not large as in over weight but just shear size. He was 6' 4" lean, and well built with golden brown short hair and a small line of a goatee that went around his mouth and chin. He was a very handsome man in most people's opinion, his rich hazel eyes held a softness as he looked down at his daughter from the top of the stairs. He had listened to his wife talk about her idea and Hermione's request about Harry patiently. He was an easy going man and he loved both of the women in his life with every fiber of his being. His wife was not able to have another child and barely was able to carry their precious little girl to term, so he doted on his little girl and he knew it. It didn't mean that he was a push over though, and the fact that Hermione's two closest friends were boys did not always sit well with him. This was his Little girl they were talking about, but this boy, Harry, seemed to be a good fellow, though if what his wife suspected was true he was well mannered despite his upbringing and that intrigued him.

What his daughter wrote about the boy, Harry, was more impressive than what she had to say about the other boy, though he didn't quite remember the boy's name right at the moment. It didn't matter that boy couldn't seem to bring himself out of the magical world even for a little bit, though for all he knew it was the boy's family that was keeping him back so he would not judge... too much. For now though he agreed with his wife that they should at least go check on the boy and see the situation for themselves and then make the decision about him staying for the summer, though Carol was rather taken with the idea, he was just worried about the boy's age, he would be fifteen soon, and he felt that was dangerous for his little girl to be around. Though Carol was right that there are ways to ensure they are not alone in the house for too long that they would have time to get up to much, but he would reserve his final say after an evening with the boy and meeting his family.

Danial Granger smiled down at his daughter as he, followed by his wife, started down the stairs, "I hear we are going to finally meet your friend young, Mr. Potter, is that right my dear?" Dan couldn't help but swell with love as he saw the beautiful smile that lit his little girl's face at hearing his acceptance of the arrangements for the afternoon and evening. When he reached her she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest and squeezed as tight as she could, it was a game they have played sense she was a toddler they each would hug each other until they made them squeak, of course he would squeak just to make her giggle, she would never be strong enough to make him squeak for real and she knew that but it was still fun to do. When she gave a little squeak he loosened up and she mumbled "Thank you daddy." into his chest. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head softly, "No problem, love, lets get going shall we?"

HP HG HP HG HP HG HP HG HP HG HP HG HP HG HP HG HP HG HP HG HP HG

The drive down to Surrey was a rather dull one for the most part, the trio of Grangers listened to music or talked about nothing in particular or just sat in their own thoughts, during which times Hermione drifted back to her book of runes. Hermione looked up from her book when her father announced that he thought they were there. Hermione's mother nodded and tapped her finger on the map an then pointed to the street that her husband was to turn on next. This was a familiar seen for Hermione her parent's rarely fought over directions somewhere, who ever was in the passenger seat navigated the driver would go where the navigator told them no matter who was driving. She had even been the navigator when they didn't really have to be somewhere at a certain time. They never got lost they always got where they intended to go even if at times they took an unusual route to get there as her parents would joke.

Setting her book aside Hermione leaned to the side a bit so that she could get a better look at the neighborhood that her best friend would sometimes describe as boring. Seeing the rows of almost identical home after home Hermione was forced to agree with his description. Though she couldn't say her house was hugely large or ornate or even overly original, but it was not the same as every other house around it. The neighborhood she lived in had a variety of looks and sizes to each home around her, but it was not her place to judge. Other than the overly boring view it seemed like a perfectly nice neighborhood.

Hermione's father slowed up a bit more so that they could see the numbers on the houses more clearly. Dan looked over at his daughter's squeak of "There he is!" and a hand and finger pointing over to a scruffy looking boy in overly baggy clothes, walking up the walk to a house. As they got closer they witnessed a largely obese man cuff Harry on the head hard enough to knock the much smaller boy into the door frame of the open door where they now stood then the man shove the boy roughly into the house obviously shouting at the boy and slamming the door shut. Dan guided the car to a stop right in front of number four and turned off the car.

"Poor Harry," keened Hermione softly as she recovered from the shock of what she had just witnessed, then looked to her father and whispered "Daddy?" she wasn't really sure what she was asking, just that he fix the bad thing and make it go away like he always did. She would never feel sorry for Harry but at that moment she did feel rather helpless as to what to do to help her best friend.

Dan heard his daughter's unasked plea and looked to his wife, when Carol nodded at him he knew they were both on the same page and said, "Right then, lets go get Harry and head out, shall we?" with that he opened the door and got out of the car pocketing his keys as he waited for his wife and daughter to make their way out of the car to where he stood. Dan was not a man that was easy to anger, but what he saw just now managed to anger him quite quickly. Dan adored children they were a gift from God no matter what god you believed in, and that it was the adults in a community that helped the children to grow up into productive caring adults. When ever he saw signs of abuse of children he would do his best to help the child to find safety, there had not been many but the few he helped were better off.

Once everyone was standing by him he nodded and started up the walk, and looked down as he felt his daughter slip something into his front pocket. It was her wand, he noted and looked at Hermione with a bit of confusion.

"The Dursley's fear magic, but they know that under age witches and wizards can not use magic outside of school, if they see you are the one carrying it they may think you are an adult wizard therefore not bound to that same restriction." Hermione whispered to her father quickly at his confused expression.

Dan nodded and gave Hermione's shoulder a gentle squeeze, she truly was one of the brightest people he knew, and he would use this knowledge to their advantage. Of course he could do a lick of magic and the wand was but a bit of wood in his hand but it would give him a psychological edge over Harry's so called relatives. As they neared the door they could hear the man bellowing at Harry followed by a solid sounding "thuwp." Dan forced himself to remain calm as he made the next few steps to the door more quickly. He was banking on the hope that in his anger and focus on Harry, what he assumed was Harry's uncle would not have locked the door when he slammed it shut. As he reached the door Dan tried the handle and grinned savagely as he turned the knob to find it was indeed unlocked.

As the door swung open there on the stairs was the boy that had been pushed into the house, glasses askew on on his face and covering his mouth and nose as he tried to sit up having fallen down onto the bottom steps of the stairs with the latest blow from his uncle blood dripping down the boy's chin and onto his faded over size shirt. A large obese man towering over the boy on the stairs reaching down obviously intending on grabbing the boy. A woman stood at the wall her hands gripping onto that of another boy's arm, this boy was also large and obese but no where near as obese as the man.

Vernon grabbed Harry's shirt collar again and pulled up the boy a bit raising his fist again he slammed it against Harry's face causing a stifled groan from the now dazed boy.

Dudley looked to the floor once again as his mother turned her face into his shoulder, he didn't watch there was nothing he could do to stop it anyway, if he tried he would be next. Dudley hated his life, no one knew that he did, but it was true. Yes he feared magic it was something he just didn't understand but he didn't think Harry should be beaten because of it either. When he was little it was expected that he would bully his cousin and beat him up and he would get treats and presents when ever he did it, and being a little kid he did it happily. Now, he knew it was wrong, he learned about fairness and right and wrong from his boxing coach and he tried to be a better person now, mostly he tried to stay out of the house and away from Harry, because if he wasn't around his cousin then his father wouldn't expect him to bully him. Unfortunately, he had come home early and Harry had been caught listening to the afternoon news under the window, which Dudley found odd, and now his father was "teaching the freak" that when he says not to do something he means it. This was the first time he had been close to his mother during one of these beating and managed to pick up, in between the deafening sound of his father's bellowing, her whispering for her husband to "please stop" over and over again. It was so soft that he wouldn't have heard it if her face had not been turned into his shoulder at the time. It was so heartbreaking a sound, combined with that of the sound of Harry's beating that he just wanted to hug his mother to him and spare her yet more of the violence she obviously didn't like.

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed and dashed into the house and more or less threw herself over Harry's dazed form without thought to her own danger she just had to protect her friend. She curled herself around Harry's body putting her own body between Harry and his uncle, tears streaming down her face and into Harry's hair as she heard Harry's confused voice call out her name questioningly.

"WHO THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU?" raged Vernon Dursley ready to reach down and grab the girl that had gotten between him and the freak. Then froze at the sound of a very menacing voice from just beside him and a large strong grip wrap around his upraised forearm.

"If you lay one finger on my daughter so help me God you will regret the day you were born." Dan managed to keep himself in check, just... it was a close thing. At the site of the man just wailing on that poor boy he had just wanted to beat the living daylights out of the man but was quite literally knocked out of that thought when his daughter barreled by him screaming Harry's name and making herself a barrier between Vernon and her friend. Dan glared down at the fat tub of a man when Vernon turned to look at who had a hold of him.

Suddenly a "click" sounded followed by several more and nearly everyone but Dan turned to the origin of the sound. There was Caroline Granger clicking away with a very high end camera. She was as incredibly smart as her daughter and had brought her camera and was now taking pictures of the entire seen.

"Dan hissed "Don't you move or say a word, Dursley." when he saw the man in his grip start to bristle and take a breath to say something about his wife taking pictures.

"Hermione, love, I need you to move so I can see Harry clearly." Caroline said as she moved further into the entry hall. Everyone was silent, but for the sound of wet stifled sniffs coming from below Hermione's frame. She gently gave a bit of a push to her husband knowing he would move the big tub of lard of a man out of the way so she could get a clear view, and moved in closer to her daughter and her friend as the way was cleared. As Hermione moved from her spot on top of Harry, Caroline took a few more pictures then knelt in front of the boy saying softly, "Harry?"

Harry looked to the woman that called his name and winced a bit at the soreness in his neck and stomach as he moved. Another "click" sounded as he looked to the woman and blinked, he really couldn't see very well his glasses were not sitting on his face correctly so he used the hand not trying to keep the blood from his nose and mouth from dripping onto the floor to straighten out his glasses only to find that he now had a cracked lens but he could at least see again. Focusing on the woman he noted that she looked a lot like Hermione, with a kind face and beautiful deep brown eyes and curly brown hair, though it wasn't as bushy as his friend's hair often was. He was drawn to the woman's soft voice.

"Hello, Harry, I'm Hermione's mum, Caroline, can you move your hand from your face for me, please?" Caroline asked kindly. She watched as the boy looked confused at her for a moment then look over slowly at Hermione. Caroline smiled when her daughter nodded and slowly helped Harry move his hand away from his face. She was so proud of her little girl she was being so brave and supportive for Harry. "Good now turn and look at me please, Harry." she said after she clicked a picture of the boy's profile, when Harry turned to face her again she clicked a few more pictures then handed Harry handkerchief, saying softly "Here son, take this and lightly pinch the bridge of your nose, Hermione will show you how." She smiled warmly as the boy took the cloth from her hand and whispered a soft thank you and stood up seeing that Hermione was indeed helping the boy to stem the flow of blood.

Dan kept his eye on the man still in his grasp, reminding the man in not so gentle ways when he looked like he was going to try and intervene with his wife dealing with the boy. When Caroline stood he knew that she would be coming to take pictures of Dursley's hand and forcefully maneuvered Vernon's hand down so that his wife would have a clear view of the split knuckles and blood that covered the fist that not only struck the boy but held him as well. This action seemed to snap Dursley out of his shocked stupor.

"Now see here, you have NO RIGHT!" Vernon squawked in indignation when the woman took pictures of both of his hands. Who the blood hell did these people think they were coming into his house uninvited and interfere with the freak, Vernon raged internally for a moment.

Caroline looked coldly at the man in her husband's hold as she pulled the camera from her eye, still feeling sick from what she had seen. "Call the police then, Dursley, or better yet, I will call them, and lets see what rights people have then shall we?" She went to move towards the phone she saw in the living room behind her husband and Dursley, but stopped when she heard a feminine sounding "No!"

Everyone looked over to the one that had spoken. There was Petunia Dursley still gripping her son's arm and looking terrified. "Please don't call the police." she said softly to the other woman and winced back when the other woman looked at her with pure disgust.

Caroline took a step back into the hall, she really didn't want to get the authorities involved any more than they did but she would if they didn't do what she demanded now. "Fine. Harry is coming with us, and You," pointed to Petunia "will right out a letter stating to the fact that we will have full guardianship over Harry Potter for the remainder of the summer until such date as the school term starts. You will then file and sign over full guardianship of one Harry Potter to, Danial and Caroline Granger until he is of the age of majority and have it sent to us," she paused and held out their business card for Petunia to take. "before the summer's end. Am I clear?" Caroline didn't look behind her when she heard the fat tub of lard sputter then squawk in pain, she kept her eyes coldly on Harry's aunt.

Petunia's eyes widened as she heard the demand, but knew she didn't have much choice. The woman, Caroline Granger, had pictures of the abuse that Vernon did to the boy. Vernon was all she had, she didn't have a job and no way to take care of her own son if he went to prison, and she didn't want her child to have to go live with her husband's sister she was hundred times worse than Vernon is, so she took the card and nodded. At the soft sigh of relief she heard from her son she knew she was making the right decision. "I will do as you want, but know... Dumbledore will insist he return here." Petunia said softly as she looked back at the other woman a sense of melancholy and resignation clear in her voice and face.

Caroline nodded as she listened to Petunia's statement then said "We will deal with that if it becomes an issue, for now, write the letter and we will be on our way with Harry now. She watched as Petunia nodded and moved off to the kitchen then turned to look a Harry "Where are your things Harry?"

Harry sat in stunned silence as he and Hermione finally got his bleeding nose under control and listened to what was happening. He couldn't believe it, he was leaving his aunt and uncle's house after only being here less than a full week. Though he did frown when he heard Petunia mention Dumbledore would make him come back, and decided that he would not come back he hated it here. The Grangers were taking him away they cared about him and they didn't even know him, it made him feel very warm inside something he hadn't felt sense Sirius had told him he could come and live with him if Harry wanted too. Before Harry could answer Mrs. Granger, Dudley answered much to everyone's surprise.

"Most of his things are here." Dudley said as he walked over to the small cupboard under the stairs. Reaching into a small cubby on the top shelf of the inset coat rack next to the cupboard and pulled out a small key and unlocked the door. Reaching in he dragged out the trunk that his father made Harry put there every time he came back for the summer. Dudley shut the door and stood up saying softly "I'm sure he has some personal things up in his room but this is everything else." He looked over at Mrs. Granger as he finished his statement, refusing to look at his father for as long as he could avoid it. At this moment the man made him sick and he felt sick thinking about all he let him do to Harry over the years and even more ill all that he himself did at his father's urging.

Harry looked at Dudley in awe for a moment, not really sure what to make of his cousin's actions. Then turned to Mrs. Granger as he heard her call his name.

"Harry? Are you alright to walk?" Caroline asked Harry and smiled at his nod of yes she continued "Then please take Hermione and go get your belongings from your room, then we will head out, alright?" she watched for a moment after Harry nodded and Hermione helped him to stand, then turned to see Dan standing over a now seated Vernon Dursley. She couldn't really hear what her husband was telling the man but decided she could ask Dan later and turned back to the other boy and looked him over. "Will you help me take Harry's trunk out to our car?" she asked the young man seeing the uncertainty in his eyes.

Dudley nodded quickly to the woman's question. "Yeah, umm no problem." then squatted down and lifted up the trunk nodding for Mrs. Granger to lead on. As he passed the living room entry he ignored the shout from his father not to help, and the sudden end to his short tyraid. He wasn't sure what Mr,. Granger did but it sure shut his father up really quickly and that made him smile a bit. He bounced the trunk a few times to get a better grip on it as he waited for Mrs. Granger to retrieve the keys from her pocket and open the boot of their car, then set it in carefully when she stepped away.

"You know, Dudley, is it?" Caroline started then continued when the boy looked at her and nodded "You don't have to be like your father. You can chose a different path. You don't have to hate Harry or magic." She hoped that she could get through to the boy, after all he was showing that he didn't seem to think as his father did, though it was possible that he just wanted Harry far away from him.

Dudley looked down at the broom that was strapped down to the top of Harry's trunk and ran his fingers lightly over the finished handle. "I read his books once. I saw in one about flying on brooms like this, and about a sport centered around flying, but I don't remember the name." he looked back up at the woman and was encouraged by her attentively curious look she was giving him and continued. "I wanted to ask Harry about it, but I couldn't because I'm not suppose to like magic, and it does scare me, but it's really cool too what I read in his books. My boxing coach back at school went to school with my father. He doesn't have really good things to say about the man from back in school, and at first he wouldn't take me on the team because I was just like my father. That he "would not teach a thug and a bully how to beat people up more efficiently." That his boxers were true gentlemen and worthy sportsmen, that took responsibility and accountability for their words and actions, and when I was ready to be that kind of man he would let me join his team. I didn't understand at first, but he helped me to do better in school and show me what my words and actions did. I had never been around a man like him before. I thought to be a man you had to be mean and make everyone respect and fear you. That is what my father is like, but slowly I started to understand and change." Dudley turned from the car and looked back over to the house saying "I've never envied my cousin in all my life, until today and he gets to leave this house and that man for good." he looked back at Mrs. Granger, "I was never good to my cousin I take responsibility for what I did to him when I was younger, and I'm truly sorry that he had to live through the hell he has. I wish I was more of a man to have stood up to my father before now, but I will say this now, that I thank you and your husband for taking Harry from here and giving him a better home than he's had thus far."

Caroline lightly put her hand on Dudley's forearm and gave it a little pat, then held out another business card to the young man. "Nothing says you can't get to know your cousin better in time Dudley. If you need our help please don't hesitate to call us."

Dudley looked shocked as he took the card "Wh-Why would you offer that after all that me and my family did to Harry? I-I don't understand." and he really didn't understand this woman should hate him and tell him to stay away from Harry and... and.. his train of thought derailed at the soft sound of the woman's gentle laugh, and pat on his arm.

"Dudley, no... You are just as much of a victim in all this as Harry is, just in a different way. You are learning from yours and your family's past and you are trying to better yourself. I want to encourage that and help you and Harry find some peace with each other." she said kindly to the boy and saw the boy's eyes brighten with tears he was trying to hold back, So she continued "I don't know if your mother will ever be able to find a place within Harry's life after what she let go on for all these years, but I do think you have a chance, and you are all Harry has in the way of blood family from what I understand. It would be a sad thing if he lost you too because of the abuse you BOTH experienced at the hands of your father."

Dudley shook his head franticly and blurted "He's never hit me, only Harry!" Dudley couldn't let this woman think that he was the victim in the family, he was just as much the bully as his father is, and he had to be held accountable for his past actions, he wanted to be a real man not some low life that blamed every thing he did that was wrong on some one or something else it wasn't right!

Carol looked up into the young man's nearly feverish eyes seeing the depth of his remorse and guilt and smiled sadly, the boy didn't understand that he was taught this and had come to understand that what they did was wrong and in doing that he WAS taking responsibility for what he did and being accountable but not continuing. "Dudley, I understand what you are saying, but You need to understand that, though in a different way, you are as much a victim here as your cousin is." Seeing Dudley open his mouth to refute her claims she barreled on before the boy to could say anything more. "Do you truly think that your father's actions have had not impact on your life as you grew up to this very day?" She stared up into Dudley's confused eyes and smiles bit again as she patted the boy's arm gently "You don't have to answer that now Dudley. Think about what I've said and if you want or need to talk to me more call me and I will make the time to speak with you... Alright?" she looked at the boy with questioning eyes and smiled more when the boy nodded and tucked the business card into his back pocket.

Harry knelt down onto floor and reached under his bed to the secret hiding place where he kept his important things, he was always able to tuck the photo album and some parchment and ink into his clothes before he got off the train from Hogwarts knowing that everything but his few clothes would be taken and locked away in the cupboard. It was why he never had any of his school work done before going to the Weasley's. Pulling that last of his things from the spot and setting them on his he tried to stand up only to fall back to the floor, luckily he wasn't very far up so it was more of a slump back to the floor as his head spun with waves of dizzy nausea. "Wonderful..." Harry mumbled and leaned back against the side the bed waiting for the world to stop spinning before he tried again.

"Harry?" Hermione slid herself onto her knees in front of her best friend and placed her hand gently on Harry's up raised knee feeling the flinch and watching Harry's body recoil from her touch nearly broke her heart, but she would never show Harry pity, he deserved much, much more than that from her but that didn't mean that she didn't feel the horror and regret she didn't know about this sooner and gotten Harry away from this evil.

She nearly removed her hand but decided not to she felt that would make things worse in Harry's mind, like she couldn't bare to touch him now, and that was far from the truth. Hermione really didn't think the flinch was directed at her per se just his body's reaction to protect itself. She would have to read more on how to help Harry, she would do anything to protect Harry and in this case she would do anything to help him recover, no matter what Harry will Never come back to this place ever again, and that she vowed.

"How pathetic you must think I am now"

Hermione's hand stopped it's gentle movements on Harry's words and shook her head fervently "What? Harry NO!" she protested and tried to get Harry to look at her.

Harry ran right over Hermione's protests "The Great Harry Fucking Potter, Boy-That-Got-His-Parents-Killed-By-A-Madman Bloody Potter gets beat up by a fat Muggle... Malfoy would have a field day with this..." a gentle hand on his bruised chin stopped his self depreciating rant to look into Hermione's sad but some how still furious deep brown eyes.

When Hermione saw she had Harry's full attention she spoke "Stop this self pity Harry, I respect you enough that I do not feel pity for you, you should too." She searched his eyes seeing that Harry was listening, most likely not completely agreeing but he was not going on his rant again so she would take what she could get for now and deal with the fallout as it came. "Good now let me help you up off the floor I have your..." she paused for a moment thinking.

While Harry was getting the stuff under his bed Hermione had quickly gathered up the few things Harry had on the battered old desk in his room, namely Hedwig's cage and food. Sense that didn't take much time at all she grabbed the clothes she found neatly folded on the floor next to the desk when she wrinkled her nose a bit at the attire wanting to curse at herself for not seeing how horrid his clothes really were, she turned to see Harry plop back down on the floor.

"Stuff." she finally continued not really wanted to dignify the garments with the title of clothes because they were only that in the fact that they are items of attire that can be used to cover one's body, but she personally felt they would be better put to use as rags. That was something they could deal with later, for now they needed to get back downstairs and get Harry out of there. "Ready?" Hermione asked and rose smoothly at Harry's nod and clapped his hands in hers giving Harry a tug.

Harry stood rather awkwardly for a moment as he let Hermione steady him, the room had started to spin again. Once things settled down he gave his best friend's arm a gentle squeeze "Thanks Hermione." He said looking into her eyes again with sincere gratitude in his own.

Smiling softly at her friend, Hermione, leaned in and gave Harry a soft peck on his bruised cheek saying "Any time Harry." Once again silently vowing that she would stick by her best friend always no matter what.

By the time Harry and Hermione made their way back down the stairs both Dan and Carol Granger were standing by the open door waiting for the two teens to come down. They watched as Hermione subtly helped Harry down the stairs they didn't want to bring more attention to Harry's obvious bouts of dizziness, as long as he didn't fall they would address that when they got the boy away from this house.

Dan asked Harry as the boy made it to the last step and stepping forward closer to the boy, "You got everything from your room, son?" his voice softening even more at seeing Harry flinch as he raised his hand to touch the boy's shoulder, though he didn't falter the movement of his hand. The only way the boy would get better would be for then to not step on eggshell around the boy.

Dan smiled when Harry didn't try to move away from the touch after the flinch and looked up into his eyes a small hopeful, little boy like, smile flittered on his lips timidly and nod; almost like the boy wasn't sure he was allowed to smile at him or not, but still hopeful that he might be allowed. With a light squeeze of the boy's shoulder he nodded his head to the door still smiling at the boy encouragingly saying "Alright, son, lets go then."

Dan looked from Harry over to his daughter with the same smile seeing she was ready to go he guided them both ahead of him towards the open door and his wife, who was just tucking the letter signing over temporary legal guardianship to the Grangers, into her purse. As they reached the door he stopped when he heard his wife's voice.

"On second thought, I want the paper worked filed by this time next week." Carol's eyes didn't leave Mrs. Dursley's eyes holding her there with her barely contained fury at what she witnessed today. Petunia Dursley disgusted her beyond words and this afternoon tried every facet of her professional demeanor and composure. Not giving the Dursley's a chance to answer she moved to the door and ushered her now grown family out the door saying "Come on let's go home."

As Harry pasted through the doorway not even looking back at his relatives he smiled mouthing the word 'home', the very thought filled him with such warmth and happiness. Someone finally saw and they believed what happened and were taking him away from this hell of a life.

HP HG HP HG HP HG HP HG HP HG HP HG HP HG HP HG HP HG HP HG HP HG

AN/ I just wanted to put a little information down here, for those that might have some questions about the computer. I am the same age almost to the month as Hermione and I am drawing on my experience from that time in my life when we got a new computer what they were like. Internet was still in it's infancy at that time, and I'm really not sure how far along it was in the UK back in 1995 so I am just keeping it on the level with the US which is where I'm from. Computers then were incredibly bulky and it was really hard to find desks they fit on well. They didn't really start making "computer desks" until around 97/98, that didn't cost an arm and a leg. In 1995 it was still very rare to find more than a few people in the same class that had a computer in their house let alone internet. Well unless you were really rich. Another thing that I want to bring up, cell phones. They were still not widely used at this time and so I'm not going to have the Grangers have one as of yet. They are just now getting into the technology revolution that started at that time so it will not be long before they do. I'm not clear on the lingo for UK at that time, I do have some knowledge of terms in today's time but I do try not to use them unless I know for sure they were used back in the 90's, I'm a stickler for time line appropriate vernaculars as I lived the 90's and am well versed in it. Please let me know what you think. If you have something to say about terms used or information concerning the computer uses during that time in the UK please PM me I would love to have that information. Thanks for reading.


End file.
